oceanafandomcom-20200214-history
World Powers
Oceana is, of course, not alone in the world. Indeed, there are four nations which can be observed to have played a massive role in the formation of the country, and the development of its people since the Late-Antiquity / Early-Medieval period; Neustria, Veneta, Scandia, and Teutonia. Erebeia (Europe) The continent of Erebeia. ---- Oceana Main article: Oceana ---- Delya Main article: Delya Considered the birthplace of western democracy as well as modern civilisation, Delya is a shadow of its former glory. Land Neighbours: Zemia, Teutonia, Peri-Diaza Based on Switzerland/Liechtenstein ---- Gurrelura Main article: Gurrelura '' Having shed its monarchy in a fascist uprising in the 1920s, Gurrelura became a democratic republic in 1954. During the 17th and 18th centuries Gurrelura played a key role in colonizing Callaeope. Land neighbours: Neustria, Teutonia, Zemia, CHK ''Based on Spain, Portugal and Basque nation ---- Neustria Main article: Neustria Oceana's closest neighbour and oldest rival, Neustria is a Monarchy with a population of 58 million. Land neighbours: Raurica, Teutonia, Gurrelura Based on France ---- Raurica Main article: Raurica Republic Surrounded by mountains and the sea, Raurica is bordered by Veneta to the north, Teutonia to the east, and Neustria to the west. Raurica is considered the last remaining bastion of Trescan culture in Erebeia. Land Neighbours: Teutonia, Veneta, Neustria Based on Switzerland/Liechtenstein ---- Rodina Main article: Rodina '' The Glorious Empire of Rodina has existed for centuries as one of the most singularly steadfast regimes in history. Widely known for the religious fervor of its people, the absolute monarchy that reigns from Belokameny relies upon this to maintain its rule. Empire Teutonia, Scandia, Zemia, CHK, Chagastan, Katay, Hamarijam ''Based on Russia ---- Scandia Main article: Scandia Scandia is a Nordic nation found to the north-east of Oceana on the eastern edge of the Laurentian Ocean. It is bordered to the south by Teutonia and to the east by Rodina. Historically raiders from this area attacked Oceana and its neighbouring islands towards the end of the Dark Ages, setting up colonies, the remnants and evidence of which still remains to this day in northern Marpesia and northern Panopea. Governed today by a grand coalition of parties, Scandia is considered to be the most liberal and democratically stable country in the world, with a population of 23 million. Land neighbours: Zeelande, Rodina, Teutonia Based on the Nordic countries ---- Teutonia Main article: Teutonia '' Teutonia is a Gothic nation found on the mainland to the east of Oceana. It shares a border with Veneta, Scandia and Neustria. It has access to the sea in The Gulf of Veneta and the Northern Ocean. Historically Teutonian Settlers invaded Oceana after the fall of the Trescan Empire. Teutonia is a constitutional monarchy, Land neighbours: Raurica, Veneta, Zeelande, Neustria, Gurrelura, Zemia, Rodina (Flag of Teutonia undergoing renewal) ''Based on Germany/Holy Roman Empire ---- Veneta Main article: Veneta Oceana's neighbor to the north-east, Veneta was for a long time an adversary to Oceana during monarchical rule. Since 2010, Veneta has been Oceana's greatest Republican ally and economic partner. Land neighbours: Raurica, Teutonia, Zeelande Based on Italy/Mediterranean ---- Zeelande Confederation Main article: Zeelande Confederation '' The Fraternal Confederation of the Eight Provinces of Zeelande, Draslande, Stroomlande, Boslande, Droeglande, Vorsteilande, Walmarche and Paibasse, more commonly known as the Zeelande Confederation, is a nation in Western Erebeia, bordering Neustria and Teutonia. Federal Republic Land neighbours: Scandia, Teutonia, Veneta ''Based on Benelux countries ---- Zemia Main article: Zemia Republic Over the past century Zemia has been in an uncomfortable situation, located between Teutonia and Rodina, with many territorial claims and wars taking place on its territory. Teutonia, Rodina, CHK, Gurrelura Based on Eastern Europe ---- Laurentia (N. America) The (North American) continent has three main countries: Iyaroak, Columbia and Altepetl. Altepetl Main article: Altepetl '' Established in 1472 as a reaction to the first Erebeian explorers reaching the shores of what is now Altepetl, the empire was comprised of the leaders of seven different tribes coming together to consolidate their power. An early form of power-sharing, the seven tribes have become one ruling family through marriage. The seven tribes still maintain distinct cultural traditions and identities, but are connected by their adherence to the eighth tribe, the ruling class. Land neighbours: Columbia ''Based on Central America/Aztecs ---- Columbia Main article: Columbia '' The recent history of Columbia, officially the United Republican Commonwealths of Columbia, is a history of Erebeian colonies and conquest over the indigenous peoples of the land, starting in the early 1500s and ending in the late 1700s with the War of Columbian Independence and the Declaration of Independence in 1799. Oceana was the first to establish a colony in northeastern Columbia, settling in what is now the country's capital city, New Portrex, in 1503. This was followed closely by other Erebeian states, chiefly Neustria, Veneta, Gurrelura and Teutonia. Today Columbia is a federal union of 48 commonwealths, with a population of 267 million and is one of the largest economies in the world. Federal Republic Land neighbours: Altepetl, Iyaroak ''Based on United States ---- Iyaroak Main article: Iyaroak '' Made up of dozens of tribal nations, Iyaroak is considered a tribal republic, and is governed on a rotational basis by a council of tribes. Iyaroak managed to resist Erebeian conquest over the centuries due to their shared attachment to the land, with the aid of Scandia. Land neighbours: Columbia ''Based on Canada and Inuit nation ---- Callaeope (S. America) The (South American) continent has three main countries: Altun Yaxa, Pindorama and Aucaria. Altun Yaxa Main article: Altun Yaxa '' Republic The name, Altun Yaxa, comes from an ancient local language, and is thought to be the earliest name given to a place in the area. It means "blue-green waters". Land neighbours: Pindorama ''Based on Venezuela, Colombia and Ecuador/Mayans ---- Aucaria Main article: Aucaria Dictatorship Land neighbours: Pindorama Based on Argentina and Chile ---- Pindorama Main article: Pindorama '' The Union of Socialist Republics of Pindorama is a socialist republic located in South Callaeope. It is the largest nation on the continent by size and by population, with over 186 million people. Amongst other nations, it is bordered by Altun Yaxa to the north and Aucaria to the south. Socialist Republic Land neighbours: Altun Yaxa, Aucaria ''Based on Brazil and Peru ---- Dorissia (Africa) The (African) continent has four main countries: Tamazgha, Kwezindar, Venda and Pemba, and Bechuana. Bechuana Main article: Bechuana '' Bechuana, a former Neustrian colony, was granted independence in 1955, but remained under de facto Neustrian rule as the minority ruling class of Neustrian roots maintained all political power in the country. A popular uprising in 1973 over land reform legislation saw the overthrowing of the government and the freeing up of elections. The first democratic elections were held in 1974, which saw President Mawala Nguwu elected as the first native President of Bechuana. Once renowned as a champion for the anti-colonial cause, Nguwu, who remains in office as President to this day, is now seen as a repressive authoritarian responsible for human rights abuses. Dictatorship ''Based on Southern Africa ---- Kwezindar Main article: Kwezindar A de facto democratic republic, Kwezindar is by no means a stable country. Plagued by a succession of quasi-dictators, elected with evident electoral fraud and replaced by coup d'etat, and occasionally under the control of the military, Kwezindar is also a nation undergoing constant civil war with parts of its country. Based on Eastern Sub-Saharan Africa ---- Sahratane Main article: Sahratane In turmoil after the assassination of its President in June 2015, Sahratane is facing a civil war on many fronts. Based on Eastern Sub-Saharan Africa ---- Tamazgha Main article: Tamazgha '' A former Gurreluran colony, Tamazgha occupies the majority of the northern coast of Dorissia. Monarchy ''Based on Northern Africa ---- Venda and Pemba Main article: Venda and Pemba Brought together after a genocidal war between two countries, the Unified Republic of Venda and Pemba is a power-sharing republic in central Dorissia, with two capital cities. The seat of power is moved between the two capital cities every ten years, to ensure the past is not repeated. Based on Middle of Africa ---- Thalassae'' (Middle East) The (Middle Eastern) continent has two main countries: Peri-Diaza and Hyperabad. Hyperabad ''Main article: Hyperabad '' An oil-rich sultanate, Hyperabad has been ruled by members of the same ruling family for over 400 years. Land neighbours: Delya, Peri-Diaza ''Based on the Arabian Peninsula ---- Peri-Diaza Main article: Peri-Diaza '' The Holy Republic of Peri-Diaza Theocracy Land neighbours: Hamarijam, Hyperabad, CHK ''Based on Persia ---- Notios (Pacific) The Notiosan continent has one main country: Moturahi. Moturahi Main article: Moturahi '' The southern most country in the world, Moturahi only came into western knowledge in the late 1700s. Since its "discovery", Erebeian nations were quick to try to colonize the resource rich nation. There are two main indigenous peoples on the island: The Motu to the west and the Rahi to the east. These two peoples have existed in the island long before anyone else. In 1917, after over a century of exploitation and conquest by western nations, the former enemies joined forces to rebel against the western nations and wrestled back control of their land. Today the island is governed as a semi-presidential republic. The post of President is largely a ceremonial role, and is only afforded to descendants of the two peoples, on a rotational basis every five years. Non-Moturahi peoples, chiefly descendants of Erebeian immigrants and recent Alycian immigrants, make up around 25% of the population. ''Based on Australia and New Zealand ---- Alycia (Asia) The Alycian continent has six main countries: Katay, Yamaka, Daoshima, Rungroc, Hamarijam, and Chagastan. Chagastan Main article: Chagastan '' A recent breakaway region of Rodina, Chagastan was a part of the Rodina Empire from 1884 to 1994. Since it declared its independence from Rodina in 1994, Chagastan has been ruled by one man. Dictatorship Land neighbours: Rodina, CHK, Katay, Zemia, ''Based on the "Stans" ---- Daoshima Main article: Daoshima Located uncomfortably in the Sea of Katay between Katay and Yamaka, Daoshima is an island nation which has for almost a century been contested by both of its neighbouring countries. The current republican government was set up by exiles from Katay and Yamaka in 1943. The name of the country reflects its relation between the two neighbours. Katay refers to the island as "Hong Dao" and Yamaka refers to it as "Reddo Shima", both meaning "Red Island". (Name check and flag needed) Based on Taiwan ---- Hamarijam Main article: Hamarijam '' One of the most populous countries in the world, Hamarijam is the largest republic with a population of 849 million. Land neighbours: Rungroc(?), Katay, Rodina, Chagastan, Peri-Diaza ''Based on Indian subcontinent ---- Katay Main article: Katay '' The most populous country in the world, Katay has a long and illustrious history of empirical rule, stretching back over 3000 years. Empire Land neighbours: Rodina, Hamarijam, Rungroc, Chagastan ''Based on China ---- Rungroc Main article: Rungroc '' Long under the rule of the same ruling family, Rungroc is the only country in Alycia which has not been conquered by an outside nation. The monarch is considered to be the descendent of the Rungrocian god Hanuyana. Monarchy Land neighbours: Hamarijam(?), Katay ''Based on South-East Asia ---- Yamaka Shogunate Main article: Yamaka '' Formerly one of the oldest monarchies in the world, Yamaka has been ruled as a feudal military dictatorship by the Yamaka family, which governs the state in an absolute imperial manner, having overthrown the previous emperor in 1922. ''Based on Japan and Korea ---- ---- Last updated: February 2015